Vampire Roses
by Olv1993
Summary: After watching a horror movie one night, mysterious things start to happen to the Majestics. Can Johnny break the curse that they've become involved with? Not that important but there's slight EnriqueXOliver and JohnnyXOC
1. Robert

A story that came into my head on the 2nd of January 2010. I was thinking of what to write and the word 'vampire' came into mind, so I spent the whole day writing it up and drew a few pictures too! I don't really know why it took me so long to post any of it up, but here you go! Enjoy and please review! xxx

* * *

It was a loud stormy night and deep inside a dark castle four boys were watching quite a fitting horror movie.

"No! Don't go in there!" Oliver shouted at the TV from behind his pillow.

He was snuggled close to Enrique, who had his arm around his friend to make the greenette feel safer. Johnny, on the other side of the blond snorted.

"Wimp!" He chuckled.

Oliver glared at him, Johnny had been slightly scared a few times. Robert was sat at the end of the sofa, next to the red-head. He found horror movies uncouth and fake, he was incredibly bored.

"No! I said don't go in!" Oliver said as the hero of the film opened the door.  
"Ssh! Oli this is gonna be a good part!" Enrique whispered.

A few moments later two yelps and a squeal occurred.

"Enrique! I thought you said 'good part' not scary!" Oliver moaned.  
"He he but it was! I was not expecting that to happen!" Enrique grinned.  
"It was so obvious!" Robert spoke for the first time since they'd started watching the film. "I think I'll take my leave and go to bed."  
"Aw don't go!" Johnny moaned.  
"Yeah don't be a spoil sport!" Enrique turned to see Robert leave.  
"Maybe he's scared!" Oliver said and now three jeering eyes were upon the oldest member of the quartet.  
"Don't be ridiculous! I find horror movies distasteful, their fake and uncouth!" Robert said and then exited through the door.  
"He finds everything uncouth!" Enrique frowned as he turned back round to watch the movie.

An hour later the movie had finished, but the storm had not. Three tired Majestics headed to bed.

"Enrique, can I sleep with you tonight?" Oliver was clinging onto his friend because he was still scared from the film and the storm didn't help.  
"I'm not your mother!" Enrique sighed. "But alright, I know you're still scared and won't be able to sleep tonight without someone there with you!"  
"Thank you!" Oliver smiled with the knowledge that his friend was kind enough to keep him company through the night.  
"W-What about me!" Johnny shouted, the other two turned to look behind them. Johnny's knees were shaking.  
"Cold are we?" Enrique smirked. He knew that the other boy was scared, he also used Enrique as comfort nearing the end of the film.  
"Y-yeah! Of course I am!" Johnny snarled.  
"Then you're fine! Night!" Enrique left with Oliver.  
"But it's scary walking around here at night!" Johnny moaned, unheard by the others.

He then started to rush to his room quickly, being inside a castle at night with a noisy storm outside was not entertaining at all.

* * *

The next morning breakfast was later than usual, but only three of the four showed up.

"Anyone pass Robert on their travels this morning?" Oliver asked pouring milk into his cereal.  
"Nope!" Johnny said as he stuffed a large spoonful of cereal into his mouth.  
"Well I was with you, so of course not." Enrique smiled.  
"Maybe he's already come and gone for breakfast." Oliver sighed, usually they'd wait for each other for breakfast so they didn't have to eat it alone.

After breakfast they headed to the lounge where they were expected their friend to be. But the room was empty.

"Where could he be?" Johnny asked.  
"Library, another room, outside, in bed?" Oliver suggested.  
"It's very unlike Robert to get up late!" Enrique said.  
"I'm sure he'll turn up!" Johnny said.  
"He'll probably know where we are!" Enrique said.  
"Yeah." Oliver agreed.

The three of them found themselves spread across the room ten minutes later, when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!" Johnny said as the three of them turned to see who was coming in.  
"Masters Johnny, Enrique and Oliver, it's about Master Robert. One of the maids came into his room this morning to clean and found him what appears to be sleeping, but in such a peculiar way. We wondered if he was ok." Three eyes widened onto the servant.  
"I think we'd better see him." Oliver suggested.

The other two nodded and got up to see Robert. They thanked the servant as they passed. Three shocked faces entered Robert's room.

"He's dead! The fricking maid killed him!" Enrique pointed to Robert's 'corpse.  
"He wouldn't be that pale if the maid did it, he musta been dead for much longer if he's that pale!" Oliver informed him.  
"What are you Poirot? A detective!?" Enrique glared.  
"Yo, Sherlock, Watson! He's not dead!" Johnny said stood near the body.  
"What makes you so sure he's still alive?" Oliver asked.  
"I checked his pulse Einstein!" Johnny sighed.  
"Coulda fooled me, he looks dead!" Enrique said as the two younger boys walked over to the bed.  
"Well sleeping like that doesn't help!" Oliver said.

Robert's arms were crossed on his chest, how you'd see a dead person lay in their coffin.

"Hmm, I've never seen him sleep like this." Johnny said.  
"Perve, watching him sleep!" Enrique smirked.

Johnny punched him in the arm, hard.

"Ow!" Enrique rubbed his arm.  
"Doesn't he usually snore?" Oliver said, receiving a glare from Johnny.  
"No Johnny's the one who always snores!" Enrique smirked and received a second punch in the arm. "Ow! Are ya trying to give me a dead arm! Why not punch Oliver!"  
"He was mean towards Robert not me!" Johnny smirked.  
"Heh!" Oliver grinned, which soon faded into a frown. "What we gonna do about him?"  
"Wake him up! Open those curtains!" Johnny smiled.  
"Rodger!" Enrique cheekily saluted and then headed to the curtains ripping them open.

Robert's face flinched, disturbed by the bright sunlight.

"He doesn't look good!" Oliver had worry in his voice.  
"What is he? A vampire!" Johnny joked.  
"There's no such thing!" Oliver was not amused.  
"You seemed to think so last night!" Enrique smirked.  
"I was caught up in the movie!" Oliver whined.  
"Uh, is it me? Or does it look like his body's evaporatin'?" Johnny said.  
"Ok, that's not normal!" Oliver and Enrique said simultaneously.  
"Close the curtain Enrique!" Johnny ordered.  
"You're not the boss of me!" Enrique shouted.  
"Just do it! You opened them!" Johnny screamed back.

Enrique sighed closing them.

"Amazing how he slept through that!" Oliver whispered.  
"Urgh, come on guys let's leave 'im!" Johnny said.

The three of them got to the door and were about to open it.

"Ah, I didn't realise I would have visitors!"

The three turned on their heels to see a corpse rise from the grave.

"Robert!" They all said.  
"Of course." He smiled.  
"Are ye gonna sit there all day of are ye gonna get up! We were expecting ye to gerrup before us!" Johnny said.  
"I don't believe I could understand half of what you said! I thought I told you not to speak that way around us because we simply don't know what you're saying!" He smirked. "That accent makes you sound so uncivilised, although it's not like you don't look it already."  
"Grr...Shut ye yap! You're fustratin' me! I can't speak any other way when ye annoy me!" Johnny glared.  
"How uncouth, I thought you'd grown out of such bad speech ages ago, why do I always have to be around such dolts! Leave now!"  
"What about some breakfast?" Oliver asked.  
"I'm tired and would like to sleep thank you!"  
"But you went to bed way before any of us! How can YOU be tired!?" Enrique said.  
"I am, leave!"  
"Whut?" A confused expression was on the blonde's face.  
"Leave!" Robert's expression was harsh and burned through the other three.  
"See ya grouchy!" Johnny said as they left the room.  
"What was with him...He was moody!" Oliver whispered after they left the room.  
"Whoever knows, being woke up maybe!" Johnny smirked.  
"But it's a little odd sleeping all day, don't cha think?" Enrique said.  
"Maybe he's having a lazy day!?" Johnny suggested.  
"Johnny! Robert doesn't have 'lazy days'!" Oliver scolded.  
"Hnn...Maybe for once he has, you don't know what's going on in his stuck up brain!" He argued.  
"Nor do you!" Oliver snapped back.

Johnny hit the boy in the arm, so hard that he flew to the wall.

"So NOW you hit him!" Enrique whined.  
"Heh, you should be happy that you're not as weak as him. I hit you both with the same force yet you never came crashing down to the ground Enrique!"


	2. Oliver

No-one's reviewed yet! :( Except those I showed it to at school. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

As beautiful as the morning was, the dreamy sunlight faded during the afternoon and brought a heinous thunderstorm.

"Oliver, will you be alright tonight?" Enrique asked as they went to bed.  
"Maybe, will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Oliver smiled.  
"Ok! I really do hope there aren't any more storms though, or this'll become some sort of habit!" Enrique replied ruffling the mop of green hair.

After a few hours of conversation, a tired Italian left his sleeping French friend to be in his rainbow filled dream world. He didn't know it then, but this was to be one of his biggest mistakes in his life.

* * *

The morning sun brought out a calm atmosphere making one forget last night's wet darkness. Enrique entered the kitchen to find Johnny setting out breakfast for four.

"Hey Johnny!" Enrique smiled as he entered the room.  
"Hey, I thought you'd be with Oliver!" Johnny smiled.  
"Nah, I only stayed with him until he went to sleep! You sure Robert'll come down this morning?" He said noting the four bowls.  
"Well, he never came down all day so he MUST be hungry!"  
"Yeah, I guess now we wait for them now!" Enrique said sitting down.

Ten minutes they thought they'd be and an hour later they were still waiting.

"Johnny can we eat now!" Enrique moaned.  
"Urgh, I guess it'd shut you up! Dunno what's taking them so long!" Johnny grabbed the cereal and poured some into his bowl.

Oliver and Robert never came downstairs and the afternoon saw another rainfall. Johnny and Enrique were watching another movie - 'The Italian Job'. The door behind them swung open and the two boys yelped and slowly turned around.

"You ninnies, squealing like that! What are ya? Babies!?"  
"O-Oliver?" Enrique stuttered. "I can barely recognise you!"  
"Yeah, what's with the emo gear? It's not halloween already!?" Johnny grinned.  
"Emo?" Enrique asked.  
"Like a goth, but more homosexual!" Johnny informed him.  
"Oh."

Oliver had hair as black as the night, a black polar-neck jumper with the shoulders missing' at the top of the sleeves were chains encirling his arms. His nails were long, black and sharp like claws. He wore black skinny jeans and a brown double buckle belt that wasn't fastened. His shoes were also black, they appeared to be boots, but they were covered by the jeans.

"You have a problem with the way I look! Deal with it ya skirt wearing sissie!" Oliver glared at Johnny.  
"I do not wear skirts! I don't even wear a kilt if I don't have to!" Johnny lied, he loves wearing kilts!  
"Heh! Whatever, what are you babies watching that crap for anyway! You've seen it like a million times!"  
"Oliver, what happened to you? Last night you seemed to be in happy unicorn land and now you're like the opposite!"  
Enrique said.  
"Heh, out with the old shit in with the new! Times are changing kiddies! Deal with it!" Oliver smirked.  
"Oliver, I can't believe it! Did you just swear! I've never heard you use such foul language before!" Enrique's jaw dropped.  
"LIKE I SAID, times are changing! Did you hear me this time ya blond bimbo!" Oliver shouted.  
"That hurts!" Enrique shouted.  
"Enrique calm down, Oliver's not himself!" Johnny whispered.  
"I got that!" Enrique whispered back, he turned to Oliver. "So what made you come down!?"  
"The disgusting sunlight was too strong, this weather is must more preferable, don't you think?"  
"The Oliver I know LOVES sunny weather and HATES the rain!" Enrique shouted.  
"Not anymore!" Oliver smirked.  
"By any chance, what happened to you have anything to do with Robert!?" Johnny asked.  
"How the fuck would I know! I haven't seen that shithead snob since yesterday with you two!"  
"Ok? You didn't have to snap at us!" Johnny said calmly.  
"So you gonna just stand there?" Enrique asked.  
"Hmph! I guess I'll join you, there's nothing else to do in this hell hole!" Oliver said walking over, receiving glares from both Johnny and Enrique, they weren't sure that they wanted to be around the 'new' Oliver.  
"Some trip to Germany this is! The 'master' of the house hasn't been seen since we left him yesterday! And now we've got some emo bastard hanging around like he was never the pink fairy unicorn lover we all knew and loved!" Johnny grumbled.

Oliver glared at him, Enrique looked at the TV.

"Aw man! We missed the best part!" Enrique whined.  
"Oh, I'm sorry about that Enrique!" Oliver apologised slipping his arms around the older boy's neck.  
"I-it's ok, we've seen this film like a million times before anyway!" He reassured him.

Oliver's cold breath could be felt on Enrique's neck and then the younger boy gave it a sensual lick. Enrique jerked away.

"O-Oliver what're you doing!?" Enrique said.  
"Sorry felt hungry!" Oliver said calmly.  
"Ok? Go get something from the fridge then!" Enrique said.  
"Ok fine!" Oliver jumped up and stormed out.  
"I think you were right! He is a gay goth!" Enrique said once Oliver left.  
"What'd he do?"  
"Hugged me apologising for making us miss the best part and then licked my neck!" Enrique said.  
"So he's FINALLY come out as gay, huh?" Johnny smirked, it was Enrique's turn to punch him in the arm. "I was kidding Enrique! Anyway, he licked your neck don't you find it weird!?"  
"A little he looked paler then normal- like Robert! What if they're vampires!"  
"Ha ha! Very funny! There's no such thing!"  
"Hey douche bags! Anyone want fresh lamb, I drained out all the BLOOD!"

They turned round to see Oliver drenched, holding a small sheep's carcass.

"Oliver! Why'd you go outside, I only said to go to the fridge not the butchers!"  
"What's with the lamb? Wait, how'd you even GET one, there's nowhere you can get one fresh in miles AND how'd you drain out all the blood in such a short amount of time!" Johnny shouted.  
"Trade secret!" Oliver smirked and licked his lips. "So who wants me to cook it for dinner tonight!?"  
"Erm, if it's safe!" Enrique said.  
"Ok, I'll get started!" Oliver bounded out, it was almost like he was his normal self again.  
"Fresh sheep?" Johnny frowned. "No way am I eating it! I don't know where that crazy kid got it from!"  
"Come on, I'm sure it'll be fine! Oliver wouldn't do something to hurt us!" Enrique complained.  
"Fine, you go eat it, just tell him I'm not hungry!"  
"Suit yourself!" Enrique shrugged.

* * *

Enrique went for dinner half an hour later, the film had finished and now Johnny was watching 'Night at the Museum'.  
Oliver had everything laid out before him and was already tucking into the lamb. Enrique sat down quietly and ate the lamb.

"Delicious isn't it!?" Oliver said.  
"Yeah totally!" Enrique said with his mouthful.  
"It was taken away from it's mother, the sorrowness it had tastes divine!" Oliver smirked.  
Enrique gulped the meat down. "What?"  
"It's final journey was a terrible one, it was frightened! But once the blood was gone it's tears stopped, what a pathetic creature!"  
"Huh? Are you alright!"  
"Never better! It deserved to die!" Oliver laughed.

Enrique quietly returned to the food, though he wasn't sure if he really wanted it anymore.

"Um, Oliver I think I'm done now, so I'll see you later!" Enrique said.  
"You barely picked the thing! How dare you disgrace my cooking Giancarlo! Leave you disgusting beast!" Oliver shouted.

Enrique didn't feel like arguing, so he went back to Johnny.

"That kids psycho!" Enrique moaned.  
"What'd he do?"  
"He said that the lamb was taken from it's mother and that it's sorrow made it delicious!"  
"What the hell?"  
"I know, he made me go right off it! When I said I was gonna leave he screeched at me and said I was a 'disgusting beast!  
Me of all people! Enrique Giancarlo, the one who women swoon over!" He complained.  
"Heh, disgusting's right though, the way you are with girls! Although coming from him, it was a bit harsh!" Johnny smirked.  
"He's worrying me! He ate like there was no tomorrow!"  
"Are you saying he was eating like an animal!?"  
"Yeah, it was almost gone when I left and the plate was full when I got there!"  
"Man, when he said he was hungry, he wasn't kidding!"  
"So...How's the film?"  
"Great! You haven't missed much though because you weren't long!"  
"Cool, guess I'll join you."

The two boys watched the film taking their mind off the strange ex-greenette.

"Where's all the food!" Oliver screamed slamming open the door.  
"What do you mean? There's plenty of food in the kitchen!" Johnny said.  
"It's gone!" Oliver growled.  
"Don't tell me you ate it!?" Johnny sighed.  
"I was hungry! I'm still hungry for more! I could murder some rabbits!"  
"Rabbits? Old Oliver loved rabbits- but to cuddle not kill..." Enrique giggled, Johnny did too. 'New' Oliver just seemed funny wanting rabbits.  
"Rabbits! I could murder some rabbits! Mwahahahahhahahaha!"  
"Oh no, it's a rabid rabbit killer! Run!" Johnny said sarcastically.  
"Enough of this! You useless swine! I'm going to find food!"  
"Oliver, there's no food for miles! And there's a typhoon outside!" Enrique warned him, but it was too late, Oliver had left.

* * *

I thank my friend for the idea of rabbits and she told me 'Night at the Museum' was on so I decided that Johnny was watching it too! I'd really love reviews please. I do not think that all emos are 'gay goths' its just what Johnny describes them as here. Please tell me if the rating should change because Oliver was being a rude child don't you think? Either was it was fun to write him OOC.


	3. Enrique

I'd love some reviews on this! Please? I'd really like to know what people think of it!

* * *

Johnny had woken up during the night and went through the hallways to get a glass of water. He was walking down the hallway of Enrique's room and noticed the door was open.

"Enrique?" Johnny said poking his head into the door. "Oliver! What are you doing! I can't believe you're making out with Enrique!"

Oliver lifted his head, glaring at the Scotsman. His mouth was blanketed in blood and he had long, thin sharp fangs.

"You're not making out with him? YOU'RE FREAKIN' SUCKING HIS BLOOD! Y-YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!" Johnny pointed his finger at the Frenchman.

Oliver approached him, winked and put a finger on his blood stained mouth. His fangs length decreased.

"Ssh! You'll wake him deary!"  
"W-what'd you do to him!?"  
"I just had a little drink, he'll be fine!" Oliver passed him and left.  
"Enrique..." Johnny sighed.

He went to get water, trying to shake what he saw out of his head. He couldn't believe it! Oliver is a vampire! Could Robert be one two? But how could this happen? Why didn't it before?

"Hello, long time no see Jonathon!" Johnny turned round.  
"Robert!" Johnny shouted.  
"The one and only!" He smirked.  
"Where have you been, we've been worried sick!"  
"I've been sleeping, I thought I'd come down for a drink!" He smiled revealing a small, sharp fang.  
"No way! You are not having anything! I am not signing up to donate my blood!" Johnny said scared.  
"Really, I believe it's my house! What I say goes!"  
"I'm going to bed so find something else to drink!"  
"But I believe you're the only one who we can drink from right now!"  
"No thanks!" Johnny made a break for it and locked himself in his room.

He stayed up all night, unable to get over the shock that his three closest friends were now vampires! Well Oliver and Robert definitely were, but it was likely Enrique was too. He was able to sleep at daytime because he knew that they couldn't go near him in sunlight. He hoped that another storm won't occur or they might come for him. He woke up at 8:00 pm and most of what happened the previous night had gone from his mind. He headed to the dining room, three faces stared at him blankly as he entered the room. Robert was at the head of the table engulfing a large turkey. He wore a suit and long blood red cape that reached the floor. Oliver wore the same as yesterday, he was eating lamb, he and Enrique were in the middle at opposite sides. Enrique wore a deep pink, sleeveless turtle-neck, black jeans that were tight at the top and flared down at the bottom and midnight black boots. He wore a deep blue cape that appeared to end just below his knees, he too had claw-like nails like Oliver. He was eating a pile of beef.

"Ready to join us?" Robert asked.  
"I AM NOT going to let you turn me into a vampire!" Johnny shouted.  
"No, no our master said we can't do that! Tonight we are to lay our thirst off you" Robert smirked.  
"Master? WE ARE masters! We don't serve anyone! Who the hell are you going on about! We're too rich to serve someone!"  
"Well now we serve a master!" Robert said calmly.  
"What do you want? Chicken, beef, turkey, lamb?" Oliver asked nicely.  
"But, yesterday you said that the food had gone!"  
"Let's say, we went shopping!" Robert replied coolly.  
"BUT YOU'RE VAMPIRES! You can't be out in the day!"  
"Well, there are servants in this house who need to eat too!" Robert scolded.  
"Oh yeah! Chicken here I come!" Johnny cheered, he felt comfortable that they wouldn't go near him, although who this 'master' was did scare Johnny a little.

He got a whole chicken from the fridge and brought it in and sat at the opposite end of the table, directly in front of Robert. He ate happily, until he noticed that the other three had finished and were staring at him, he gulped.

"Why're you all staring at me?" Johnny asked.  
"We were wondering if you were gonna eat of that?" Enrique said.  
"Erm, you guys have it!" Johnny said pushing the plate into the middle, the three of them scoffed it down.  
"What's for dessert?" Enrique asked.  
"Oh, I think you know!" Oliver said.

Johnny shivered, as Oliver got up and walked behind him and then over to Enrique and sat on his knee. Now he was confused by what Oliver said before, but Enrique seemed to know and Robert diverted his attention to the wall.

"Oh, I know!" Enrique said, wrapping his arms around Oliver's waist.

Oliver put his arms around Enrique's neck and the started to passionately kiss.

"It-it's like Lesbian Vampire Killers 2! With gay vampires and lesbian werewolves!" Johnny screamed.

The two boys broke away to stare at Johnny.

"How dare you be so offensive!" Enrique said.  
"We love each other so SCREW YOU!" Oliver glared and they returned to their embrace.

Johnny took this chance to leave. Robert had become a slob, Oliver had become emo and Enrique had become gay! What would he become, girly, nicer, what? He went to his room, as he now felt he was safest there.

"Johnny McGregor?" A small voice asked.  
"What!" He sat up from his laying position on the bed, he scanned the room. It was dully lit, but possible to see around it, no one was there.  
"Look up!" It was slightly louder and darker.

Johnny shot his eyes up, a bat was staring down at him.

"Hello! It's nice to finally meet you, the boys, your friends have told me so much about you! But they never said that you were so cute!"  
"W-who are you!? All I see is a bat! A vampire I'm guessing!" Johnny snarled.  
"Ooh! You still look hot, even when you're angry! I guess I should introduce myself to you Johnny-boy!" And like that glittering black dust surrounded the bat and it grew, soon it faded to reveal the vampire.

She stood upside-down, her face in front of Johnny's. She wore a black top with straps at the shoulders, a deep purple mini-skirt with slits down the side, black leggings and knee length boots. Her deep pinky-purple hair brushed his bare knees.

"I'm Rose!" She smirked and winked cheekily.  
"Was it you, who did that to my friends?" Johnny asked, annoyed.  
"Well, just Robert and Oliver! Oliver transferred Enrique!"  
"Change them back!" Johnny ordered.  
"Sorry! No can do! Unless you break the curse!"  
"Curse!?"  
"Yes curse!" She flipped down from the ceiling and landed on Johnny's lap which annoyed him. "Guess I could tell you about it!"  
"Not like you were gonna do out else!" He said sarcastically.  
"You're a funny one too!" She laughed. "Well, I have a curse on me that made me a vampire, instead of dying! No need to go into pointless details!"  
"Are you related to the Dark Bladers?" Johnny asked raising an eyebrow.  
"No! And don't interrupt, or I might just cut to the chase and bite you hun!" She stroked his cheek to make him go a little red. "I've got the upper hand here don't forget!"  
"You're lucky I'm too much of a gentleman to throw you off!" Johnny smirked.

A looked of shock came across her face, removing her hand. She composed herself.

"Look! A curse was put upon me, I have travelled through Europe, to find someone to break it! The way it happens is by feeding, drinking blood and making the victims dead, zombies or vampires. I set myself on groups, like the four of your for example and bite each member and hope that the last one changes before I get to him!"  
"Changes?" Johnny blinked.  
"When I bite someone a trait that they are usually known for becomes the opposite. Like happy girly-boy Oliver, becoming dark, moody and emo or Enrique being a womaniser but now he only loves Oliver!"  
"I see but why do you hope the last one changes before you get to him?"  
"I said don't interrupt! I can smell, almost taste what they'll become if I bite them, so I can tell if they've changed since I started to bite their friends. If he's changed then I have helped them in one way instead of making the end of his life miserable! Since when I'm done, they all die, so when I bite you all four of you'll be DEAD!"  
"What was my trait that I had to change?" He asked innocently.  
"You? You're kindness, you were a selfish, annoying sarcastic boy! But, now...I'm not sure!" She raised her eyebrow.

Johnny smirked.

"Maybe I've broken it!"  
"Not quiet!"  
"So if the curse WAS to be broken what'd happen to my friends?"  
"They'd live, return to normal like nothing happened, they'd forget the past four days! So don't remind them, it might turn them back! And stop stalling!"  
"Wait! What if I was kind, broke the curse and then went back to being mean again!"  
"The curse would return and I'll come back! I promise that you'd be my first victim! Now, GIMME YER NECK!"

She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned towards his neck.


	4. Johnny

Thank you for the reviews .QueenViolet. and ImmortalKiky! You two are awesome! XD! Now I happily present the final short and sweet chapter! XD!

* * *

Johnny grabbed her cheeks.

"It doesn't have to be this way!" He whispered softly.

Her eyes widened as her head was brought up for a kiss. Tears streamed from their eyes as Johnny tried to give the vampire what he thought of as kindness, something for her to enjoy. He was giving up his first kiss to the vampire. She pushed away.

"Johnny!?" She whispered. "T-thank you!"

He smiled and let go of her and then something beautiful happened. Her clothes shone white and she smiled at the boy before closing her hazel eyes. Her body transformed into pure white butterflies, and while she could, blew him a 'thank you' kiss. Johnny frowned and tears began to form, he realised that he didn't want to lose her. But as he was about to open his mouth, the circling butterflies turned into glitter, which then faded.

"Rose..." He frowned, flopping his back down to once again lay on the bed.

* * *

The next morning was sunnier and much brighter then it had been. There was no sign of a cloud and it was nice and warm. Johnny slowly headed to the kitchen, sighing.

"Johnny! You're awake, just in time to eat breakfast! Hurry though or we won't get to go to the beach!" Oliver bounded over and hugged the red-head as he entered the dining room.

Johnny sighed and then sadly smiled, he was glad that his friends were back to normal and Oliver's hair was bright green, not jet black. To them it was like nothing happened.

"Hey? What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?" Oliver asked as he let go.  
"No, no. I'm fine, so we're going to the beach? Good weather for it!" Johnny faked a smile.  
"I made you, you're favourite Johnny! So I'm glad you're hungry!" Oliver smiled, skipping to the kitchen.

Johnny knew though, that even his favourite breakfast and a trip to the beach would not make him better. But he knew he might get over it quicker if he tried to enjoy himself. At least they all weren't dead and the other three were no longer vampires. The thing is, Johnny felt wrong to have broke the curse because his final act of kindness towards her, made him feel like he may have fallen in LOVE with her. He tried to shake off thoughts of last night so the others wouldn't worry about him. All he had to do was stay kind for the rest of his life, for her so that she wouldn't have to have the curse set upon her again.

* * *

So how was that for the end? It was short I know but anyway, I'd love to know your thoughts on this!


End file.
